Assassin and siren
by ChiefD3m0n1c
Summary: The stories of an assassin and a siren falling in love. Maya/Zer0 with others and OC stuff. Formerly "Zer0's true self" this new title fits better
1. Chapter 1: Zer0's start

Zer0 sat on the railing of the Crimson Raiders HQ. He watched the people of Sanctuary go about their days. He saw Axton teaching some of the Raiders how to use turrets stolen from Hyperion. He also saw Maya and Krieg walking hand in hand. His grip on his sword tightened. Zer0 had feelings or Maya, he thought he even loved her. But he couldn't express himself, and Krieg did.

"It is for the best," He sighed "I shouldn't be here for long/ I should leave here." He heard a door shut. He turned to see Gaige in the doorway. "Did you say you were leaving?" She questioned. He nodded his head. "But why?" she questioned.

"I am no soldier," He responded "I am not one to fight wars/ It's not who I am." Gaige leaned on the railing and proclaimed "Is Maya also a factor?" Zer0 looked over at her. "It's not that obvious you like her," Gaige explained "but I've noticed that you do." He nodded his head. "Should I tell the others you're leaving?" He shook his head.

"Good luck where ever you go." She said as she hugged him "You've been like a brother to me." She let him go and was about to leave when she asked "Will you at least stay for one last mission." He looked back at her and a smile appeared on his helmet. He responded "Sure." She smiled and left. He watched as Gaige ran to Axton and probably told him Zer0 was in.

Axton looked up at Zer0 and gave him a thumbs up. Zer0 mirrored the motion back. Zer0 hopped down and walked over to Axton as he sent the Raiders away. "What is the mission?" Zer0 inquired. Axton responded "There is a Hyperion general out in the Eridium Blight. We need to take care of him."

"Simple enough."

"Yeah, we're going to leave in a little bit. You were the last one we were waiting on."

Zer0 nodded and headed for his home. He entered his home and grabbed his weapons. His best sniper rifle and the legendary pistol; the Maggie. He was about to leave when he heard a knock at his door. When he answered it, Maya stood in the doorway. "Hey." She greeted.

"Hey." He responded. "Gaige told me you were leaving." Maya shared. "I am." He answered.

"May I ask why?"

"I had my challenge/We have beat the Warrior/I need a challenge."

"You could stay here. The Raiders need good snipers."

"What of Mordecai?"

"Stealth?"

"Stealth is not good to fight wars."

"What about,"

Zer0 interrupted "I am leaving soon." Maya put her hand on his shoulder. "There isn't a way to make you stay is there?" She sighed. "Tell me you love me." He thought. "No." He responded. "We should be going. Maya nodded in agreement and followed him out. They all met up at Pierce Station. "Are we ready to go?" Axton questioned. "Ready." Zer0 answered.

They all fast-traveled to the Eridium Blight and drove to the Hyperion outpost the general was suspected of being at. They entered the outpost and found it was a rectangular clearing with supply crates. "You shouldn't have come here." A voice echoed. The building at the end of the clearing exploded and a massive loader stood out. It looked similar to the loader Saturn. "I am the Hyperion general Mars!" He roared "And you will fall!"

The supply crates exploded to reveal GUN loaders. "You can't stop me!" Krieg shouted as he charged the loaders, buzz saw in hand. Everyone joined the charge. The loaders were a quick job. Mars charged forward with an enraged roar. Axton's turrets let loosed a rocket barrage but it didn't faze him. Mars stomped on the turrets and destroyed them.

D3TH-TRP went after Mars, but was shot down by one of his cannons. "Now," Mars growled "to finish you!" Mars slammed the cannons on his arms together to form one giant cannon. The cannon began to charge and Axton shouted "MOVE!" Zer0 shot off but noticed Maya hadn't moved. A loader that was still operational grabbed Maya's leg.

The cannon fired and headed straight for her. Zer0 jumped in front of Maya and brandished his sword. The last thing Zer0 heard was Maya scream his name. Then the blast struck him.

Maya shielded herself from the blast but it never hit. Zer0 was splitting the blast with his sword so it wouldn't hit her. The blast ended and Zer0 was just standing there. His suit was burned and his sword slipped from his hands. The blade shattered as it hit the ground.

He fell to his knees and then to his face. His helmet cracked as he hit the floor. Gaige screamed "Zer0!" Salvador roared "Vete al diablo!" as he pulled out his Vladov spin gun and Bandit SMG. Axton and Gaige joined in on firing on Mars.

Krieg jumped on Mars and slammed his axe into Mars. Maya was in disbelief about what happened. "Why," she cried "why did you do that Zer0?" She pulled out her caustic pistol and shot the loader. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. "You're going to pay." She growled. She phased Mars and began firing rounds into him. Everyone attacked in anger for revenge for their fallen comrade.

Zer0 woke up to only a portion of what was happening. "Dang." He groaned. "My helmet's busted." He got himself to his feet and threw off his helmet. His black hair fell out. He looked up to see his friends fighting Mars. "Gotta help them." He groaned. His whole body was in pain.

He looked to his shattered sword. "Dang." He cursed. He noticed a surveyor win and thought "Time to improvise." He picked up the wing and charged. He ran past Salvador, who seemed pretty shocked to see Zer0 up. Zer0 swung the wing and hit Mars in the leg. Mars tried to stomp on Zer0 but he shot to the side and cut off Mars' hand. He then jumped into the air and sliced Mars down the center.

The pieces dropped and detonated. Zer0 turned to the rest of the group and smiled. Then he felt his body give out. He fell to the ground and passed out.

Zer0 woke up in his home back in Sanctuary. He sat up and groaned as he ran his hand through his hand through his hair. He turned so he sat on the edge of his bed. "You're awake!" He heard Gaige cheer. When he looked up, she tackled him back onto his bed. "Ow," he groaned "yeah, I'm up." She apologized "Sorry." She looked at him and smiled.

"What?"

"So this is you?"

"Yep. This is me."

"The blue eyes are nice on you."

"Thanks. Why are you in my house?"

"We've been making sure you're going okay."

"We?"

"Yeah, it's been me and Maya."

"Has she been worried?" He thought, but he shook it out of his head. He stood up and stretched. He looked to his desk and saw his busted helmet, shattered sword, and tattered suit. "Sorry about your stuff." Gaige apologized. Zer0 sighed "The only thing I'm upset about is the sword. Had it all my life." He looked to Gaige, who was holding some clothes and a belt.

"These are for you." She exclaimed as she handed them to him. He put on the black pants and grey shirt. The belt held his shield, grenade mod and the Maggie. "This is nice." He complimented as he clipped on his belt. "I'll let everyone know you're up." Gaige giggled. She ran out the door in a dash of excitement. Zer0 laughed as she ran out. There was a knock at the door and he saw Maya. "Hey." She greeted. "Hey." He responded. "I brought pizza." She announced.

His stomach growled at the sight of the box. "How long was I out?" He questioned. "About three days." Maya answered. Zer0 opened the box and practically shoved a piece down his throat. Maya giggled and pulled out a napkin. "You have something on your face." She pointed out. She wiped some sauce off his face. "This is the first time I've seen you eat." She pointed out. He swallowed his food and was about to speak when Maya added "Or really seen your face, but I guess no one has." She smiled at him.

He smiled back and chuckled. He noticed something on Maya's back, it looked like a rolled up carpet. "What is that?" He questioned. "It's a gift." She proclaimed as she took it off her back and handed it to him. He unrolled it to reveal a new sword. "Alright!" He cheered.

He swung it a few times. "It feels just like my old one." He commented. "Thanks Maya." He sheathed his blade. He smiled and said "Must have taken a lot to get this."

"I pulled a few strings, but it wasn't much."

"Thanks again."

She smiled and replied "Not a problem." She looked at her watch and sighed "I gotta go. Stuff needs to get done. See you later." She waved as she left. Zer0 tied his sword to his belt and left. He was still hungry and decided to head to Moxxi's. Everyone was giving him strange looks, but he saw Sal, Axton, and Gaige sitting at a booth.

"What's up everyone?" He asked. "Good to see you up and moving." Axton laughed as he shook Zer0's hand. "Gotta say, never pictured you like this." Zer0 chuckled "No one ever does." Sal questioned "What happened to the way you talked? No haikus amigo?"

"Nah, that was just to freak out targets."

Everyone laughed. "So what do you want to do now?" Gaige asked. Zer0 shrugged as he picked up a slice of pizza. "I'm up for a job or two." He claimed as he shoved the pizza in his mouth. Axton announced "I think Tannis has a job we can do." Zer0 gave a thumbs up as he swallowed his pizza.

They laughed and headed for the Crimson Raiders HQ. Axton knocked and yelled "Tannis! We're here for the job you posted!" From inside Tannis yelled "Come in! The door is open!" They entered to find Tannis on her computer. "Yes, yes the job." She exclaimed as she turned. "I need you to…" She started. She stared at Zer0 with her mouth agape. "Tannis?" Zer0 questioned. "Are you alright?"

"Yes! Yes! I'm just fine!" she blurted. She seemed a bit flustered. Everyone looked at each other with confusion. She handed Axton an ECHO device and explained "This has everything you need to know." She started pushing Salvador and Axton out with Gaige following behind. Zer0 was about to walk out when Tannis slammed the door shut. She grabbed his shoulders and kissed him.

She let him go. "My goodness," She panted "you are a handsome man." Zer0 thanked "Thank you, I guess."

"I have a special job for you."

"Okay."

"You and I will spend time together."

Zer0 raised an eyebrow in question. "Let me explain." Tannis elaborated. "I need to learn how to interact with others and seeing how very, very attractive you are, you are the perfect person to help me." Zer0 pondered for a moment and exclaimed "You want me to go out with you?"

"Precisely!"

Zer0 thought about it. "Sure, why not." He answered. "Excellent!" She cheered. She hugged him and they started talking. They sat in the office and talked for a while.

"This has been very enjoyable!" Tannis laughed. Zer0 laughed with her. "I've never seen this side of you. I like it." Zer0 complimented. "I enjoy this new side of you as well. Ah the hour grow late." Tannis sighed. Zer0 looked at his watched and agreed. He sat up and headed for the door. "We should do this again tomorrow." She suggested. "Sure." Zer0 answered.

"See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

He kissed her and left. He headed back to his home with a smile on his face,

Maya left Zer0's house a little uneasy. "What's wrong with me?" She wondered. She went home and sat in a chair. All she could think about was Zero, how he saved her, how handsome he was. She shook her head as if to shake the thoughts out. She was with Krieg, Zer0 didn't matter.

But he did, she could deny it all she wanted but it was true. She had feelings for Zer0 for a while. But after he nearly sacrificed himself for her: she loved him. "This is a mess." She groaned. There was a knock at her door. She answered it to find Krieg.

"Hey there, Maya." He greeted. "Hey Krieg." She responded.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure."

Maya sat on the couch and Krieg sat in the chair across from her. "It's about me and you." Krieg started. "I don't think it's going to work between us." Maya was about to protest but Krieg continued. "I know you have feelings for Zer0, more than you do for me. You spent three day by Zer0's side when he was unconscious." Maya dropped her head, feeling ashamed. Krieg put his hand on her shoulder and comforted "It's okay. The time we shared was great. You've helped me so much and I am grateful. But you love Zer0, be with him."

Maya looked up at Krieg and smiled. Krieg smiled back and left. Maya wiped the tears from her face and laid across the couch. "I'm going to tell Zer0 how I feel tomorrow." She drifted off to sleep.

Maya woke up to the door opening. "Wakey wakey Maya!" Gaige shouted. "I'm up Gaige!" She answered. Maya sat up with a smile on her face. "What's got you so happy?" Gaige questioned.

"I've got big plans today!"

"Well let's get moving. We need to turn in a job to Tannis first."

Maya got up and met with everyone else at the center of town. Maya noticed Zer0 wasn't there. "Where's Zer0?" She questioned. "Not sure," Salvador answered. "Haven't seen him since yesterday." Maya shrugged and thought. "I'll see him eventually." They all went to Tannis' place and knocked. "Just a minute!" Tannis giggled. Axton looked back with a confused look.

"Is she giggling?" He mouthed. Everyone shrugged. The door opened enough to poke her head out. "Can I help you?" She questioned. Before Axton could answer Tannis jumped and giggled to someone behind the door "Calm down! We'll get back to our fun." Axton tried to open the door and proclaimed "I gotta see who this is." When he opened the door, Tannis was covering herself with her coat.

Axton jumped back and yelped "Whoa! Didn't need to see that!" Tannis snapped "What do you need?" Axton tried to get in laughing "I definitely gotta see who it is!" Tannis stood in between him and the door. "I'm coming out!" A recognizable voice announced. Zer0 walked out from behind Tannis' desk with a blanket wrapped around his waist.

"How's it going?" He questioned as he put his arm around Tannis. She turned a little red when he did. "We're just gonna," Axton stammered. "Just… Um, yeah. We're just gonna come back later." Axton slowly shut the door and turned around. "I could have gone my whole life without seeing that." Axton proclaimed. "Let's go shoot some stuff." Gaige suggested. "Try and get our minds off of what just happened."

Everyone turned and headed for the fast-travel station except for Maya. She stood where she was, frozen. Her heart felt shattered. Gaige tapped her shoulder and questioned "Maya? Are you okay?" Maya answered "Fine. I'm just gonna head home. I'm not up for a mission today." Gaige returned "Okay. Stay safe." All of them travelled away. Maya made a b-line straight for Moxxi's with tears in her eyes thinking "I need a few drinks."

Zer0 stayed with Patricia (she told him to call her that) for the rest of the day. He was getting dressed and commented "Today was a good day." Patricia agreed "Indeed. I can't believe what I was missing out on." She was still wearing only her coat and sitting in the chair. "I'll see you again tomorrow?" He asked. "Of course!" She responded.

He kissed her and left. He walked back to his home. As he fiddled with his keys, a bottle shattered over his head. When he turned to face his attacker, sword drawn, he saw a very drunk Maya. "I gotta bone ter pick with ya!" She grumbled. She downed the beer she had in her other hand and threw that one too.

Zer0 caught the bottle and set it down. "What's wrong?" He interrogated. She stumbled towards him and nearly collapsed on the steps. "Let's talk inside." He suggested. He opened the door and let Maya stumbled inside. He sat down on the couch and Maya sat next to him.

"How long have you been drinking?" He started. "Since I saw you nailin' Tannis!" She growled.

"Why? Why do you care?"

"Because I broke up with Krieg to be with you!"

Zer0 was about to say something but Maya shot up and ranted "My happy relationship ended, so I could be with you. Why? Because I LOVE you! You idiot! And what do I get? To see you with Dr. Crazy!" She stopped and sat back down. She rested her head on Zer0's shoulder and cried "I thought you liked me Zer0."

Zer0 didn't even have time to respond because Maya pulled him close and kissed him. "This is wrong." He thought. "What about Patricia?" He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her. "This is Maya!" Another part of Zer0's mind added. "The woman you nearly killed yourself to save. You love her, you can't deny that." That part took over and picked Maya up from the couch. "I love you, Zer0." Maya whispered in his ear. "I love you." He carried her up to his room and laid with her.

Maya woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. "My head." She groaned. "Man it hurts." She got up and went down stairs. She turned into the kitchen and saw Zer0. He was leaning on the counter with no shirt, and black pants while drinking a cup of coffee.

"Zer0!" She gasped. "What are you doing here?" He chuckled and answered "This is my house." He handed her a cup of coffee. She took it, but when she looked down at the cup she nearly dropped it. She realized she was naked. Zer0 caught the cup and set it on the counter.

Maya tried to cover herself, Zer0 just laughed "It's not like I haven't seen everything already." He sipped from his coffee as Maya gasped "What HAPPENED last night!" Zer0 explained "You showed up here, drunk of your ass, calling me an ass for being with Patricia and how you left Krieg for me. Then you confessed your love for me and one thing led to another and here we are."

He handed her a shirt and pair of shorts. She threw them on as quickly as she could. "Zer0, I think," Maya started but Zer0 cut her off "That this shouldn't have happened and we shouldn't tell anyone about this. I get it."

"No! No, not at all. I was going to say we should go out sometime later."

He nearly spat his coffee out and coughed "Really?" Maya giggled "Really. If I didn't want to date you, I wouldn't have slept with you." She walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Okay." He grinned. She sat on the counter and sipped her coffee.

Zer0 went to answer a knock at the door. When he opened the door Axton busted through and interrogated "What the hell happened yesterday? I mean Tann…" He looked up to see Maya on the counter. He turned to Zer0 and proclaimed "You've got to be joking." Zer0 shrugged and sipped his coffee. Axton turned back to Maya, who waved at him.

"I'm going to be at Pierce Station, feel free to see me to explain what the hell has been going on for the past few days." He announced as he walked out." Zer0 shut the door and turned to Maya. "Looks like we have some explaining to do." He chuckled. Maya laughed as well.

Zer0 threw on a shirt, laced his boots up and proclaimed "I've got a few things to do. I won't be long." He walked out and left Maya alone. She smiled as she sipped her coffee and thought about a surprise for Zer0.

Zer0 headed for Pierce Station. He saw the group sitting in the station. He walked in and waved as everyone greeted him. "Are you here to explain?" Axton questioned. "No," Zer0 answered "I'm here to talk to Krieg." Krieg looked at him strangely. "Alone," Zer0 added "it's kinda personal." Krieg nodded and stood up. They went to an alley way when Zer0 started "It's about Maya." Krieg added "You want to be with her, but you wanted to run it by me."

"Exactly. It wouldn't feel right to not ask you."

"I understand."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your relationship with Maya."

"It's okay, she loves you. Just don't hurt her, or I will hurt you."

"I understand. Thank you."

They shook hands and parted ways. Zer0 still had one more thing to take care of: Patricia. He knocked on her door and announced "Patricia! It's Zer0!" She opened the door and greeted "Hello Zer0. We have something to discus."

"Yes, we do."

He entered and they both sat down. "I feel we must end out… relationship." Patricia began. "Really?" Zer0 responded.

"Yes. This has been nice, but I have research to do and experiments to run, and a relationship just stands in the way of progress. I hope you understand."

"I understand"

"Thank you."

She kissed him on the cheek and returned to the computer. Zer0 walked out and returned to his home. He opened the door and announced "Maya! I'm back!" She called back from upstairs "One second! Stay right there!" Maya walked down stairs and sighed "I couldn't find something… sexy for you."

Zer0 laughed and kissed her. "You're perfect the way you are." He complimented. She wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled. There was a knock at the door and both of them groaned. Zer0 answered it to find Salvador. "Sorry if I was interrupting something," Sal apologized "but we got an S.O.S. on the ECHO about a guy needing help in a town called Oasis."

Zer0 turned to Maya who shrugged. "Sure, we're in. Just give us a minute." Sal nodded and left. "Ready for a new challenge." Maya laughed. Zer0 just smiled and kissed her. "Always." He whispered. He went upstairs and brought Maya her clothes. "Are you still going to leave?" she asked. "No," he answered "I have a reason to stay here. You." Maya smiled at him.

"Hurry up," Zer0 urged "Everyone is probably waiting on us." She laughed and changed her clothes. "Let's go." She proclaimed. He took her hand and led her out.


	2. Chapter 2:Zer0's past

Heyo! Chief here. Since I've gotten so many requests for a new chapter, I'll write another chapter for all of you. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Zer0's past.

Maya walked out of Zer0's place, holding his hand with a smile on her face. They went to Pierce Station and was poked fun at. "Hey there love birds." Axton chuckled. "Good to see you two finally join us." All of them chuckled. "Are we ready to go?" Maya asked. "Ready to go." Krieg answered. They were about to leave when Zer0's ECHO went off. "Just a second." He announced.

He answered the ECHO and raised it too his ear. His expression grew sullen and grim. He put the ECHO down to his side and responded "I got something to do. I'll join you all in a bit." Maya questioned "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. Just something I need to take care of. You don't need to worry dear."

He turned and smiled, but Maya knew it wasn't sincere. He left and headed back to his house. Maya turned to everyone and confessed "Something I really wrong." Gaige told her "Go ahead. Make sure everything's okay." She nodded and headed for Zer0's house. She stayed back since she knew he wasn't going to tell her what was wrong.

He left his house and headed for the fast-travel station. She noticed he was carrying a Vladov assault rifle and a Maliwan SMG along with his sniper rifle and Maggie revolver. "This must be really bad for him to be carrying all of those weapons." She thought. He went to the fast-travelled and went through it. Maya went to the travel station and checked the history. It said Zer0 travelled to Opportunity. "What could he be doing there?" She wondered.

She waited for a moment and then travelled to Opportunity herself. Opportunity had become a warring city as bandits tried to take over the city and the last of Hyperion fought to defend it. The city had basically become one big war zone, the sky stained a constant crimson. The fast travel station was in control of the bandit side, so no one cared that Maya appeared out of the travel station. She looked around for Zer0 and saw him walking toward the construction zone. She followed him all the way to construction zone when he stopped.

"I know you're following me Maya." He sighed. Maya stepped out from behind a supply crate. "Why?" He asked. "Why are you following me?" She answered "Because something seemed wrong and I wanted to help."

"This isn't something you can help me with. I need to do this on my own."

"I don't recall asking you if wanted my help. I'm here to help, and I'm not leaving."

Zer0 laughed and sighed "You are something else." Maya remarked "I'll take that as a compliment." Maya spotted a Hyperion fire team as they entered the construction zone and pulled out her Maliwan fire SMG. Zer0 put his hand on the top of it and pushed it back. "Zer0?" the leader soldier asked. "I am." Zer0 responded. "Come with us." The soldier ordered.

Zer0 turned and went with the soldiers, leaving Maya by herself. Before they left her sight, Zer0 turned back and proclaimed "I'll be back, I promise." Then they were out of her sight. "Like hell," Maya cursed "am I staying here." She ran in the direction she saw them head. "I hope they didn't get far." She prayed. She saw the group entering the city and tried to follow them. She heard a soldier behind her command "Halt!" she froze and raised her hands in the air.

"Turn and face me." He commanded again. She turned to face him. "Time to die Siren!" He growled. He was about to pull the trigger when a sword shot through his chest. "Thank god Zer0." She thought. But her savior uncloaked to reveal a woman. She stood Maya's height wearing a suit like Zer0's. She had short black hair and blue eyes. Although the biggest thing was her right arm: It was a loader's arm.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "Yeah." Maya managed to choke out. She was in shock, she thought Zer0 was the only assassin. "What are you doing here?" The woman questioned.

"I'm here to save my boyfriend."

"The woman looked at her strangely. "Boyfriend? What's he doing here?" She questioned. "He got a call on his ECHO and he came here." Maya answered. Maya noticed something in the woman's eyes change. "I'm here on a contract. Take out a big target. They are probably in the same place." The woman shared. "I'm Crystal, by the way."

"Maya."

"Well Maya, we should get moving. Not long til these guys notice one of theirs is missing."

Crystal led Maya deeper into the city. They went through alley ways to avoid the soldiers. They came out near the Hall of History, with the statue of Jack still on the ground. Maya noticed Zer0 with the group of soldiers about to enter the building, two stayed outside and guarded the door. Zer0 and the other two entered the building. Maya looked to Crystal, who had a Hyperion sniper rifle drawn. "When I take the first shot," Crystal advised "run for the door."

Maya nodded and prepared to run. As soon as the first shot went off, Maya made a mad dash for the door. The soldier to the left of the door was the first to go. As soon as the other noticed what had happened, he was shot in the head. Maya posted up by the door and waited a moment for Crystal. She ran up to the other side of the door.

"Ready?" Crystal questioned. Maya nodded. Crystal opened the door with a Hyperion pistol ready, Maya drew her caustic pistol and pointed it inward. The bottom floor was a lobby with a desk in the center. There were elevators on both sides of the desk. "If I had to guess," Crystal announced "the top floor is where we need to go."

"How can you be sure?" Maya asked. "I can't. It's just a guess." Crystal answered. Maya nodded and both of them went to the left elevator. It dinged before Maya hit the button. Crystal pointed her pistol at the door and waited for it to open. A Hyperion soldier was in the elevator when Crystal put one into his skull.

They both entered and stepped around the body. Crystal pressed the button for the top floor and the elevator lurched up. Maya had an uneasy feeling about Crystal, something about her made Maya feel like something bad was going to happen any second. They reached the top floor and the doors opened. The top floor was a large office, probably the owner or head boss. There was a large carpet with the Hyperion logo on it with plants lining both sides all the way to the desk. The wall behind the desk was a large window.

There were two chairs in front of the desk, and Zer0 was in one of them. "Zer0!" Maya cried. Zer0 shot up and turned towards here with a look of panic in his eyes. She felt the barrel of a pistol on the back of her head. "Walk." Crystal ordered. Maya walked all the way to the chairs and Zer0.

"Take a seat." Crystal ordered again. "Stay a while." Maya sat down, and so did Zer0. "I told you to stay away." Zer0 sighed. "Well, isn't this a surprise." Crystal announced as she sat behind the desk. "Zer0 has himself a girlfriend. Forgot about me already?" Maya asked "Zer0, what's going on?"

"Oh! He didn't tell you? I'm surprised he hasn't said anything about his past. About what he's done… or who he's killed. Or tried to."

Crystal waved her robotic arm. Maya looked at Zer0 with shock. He had a stone cold face and wouldn't look at her. "Or any past relationships he's had." Crystal added. "Zer0, please say something." Maya cried. "Crystal and I knew…know each other from way back when." Zer0 started. "I used to be part of a group of assassins. That's where I met Crystal." He took a deep breath and let it go, but it was shaky.

"Let me take over." Crystal exclaimed. Maya could practically feel the venom in her voice. "We dated for a while, if you want to believe that. But we did. After dating for a while, Zer0 actually proposed to me." Maya took in a sharp breath. "How?" She thought. "How could he propose to… to this?" Crystal continued. "We were going to leave the assassin life, had the plan and everything. We went on one last mission. The assignment was easy enough, a simple high up politician."

Crystal took a breath and continued "After the job was done, I turned to Zer0. He had his sword pointed at my throat. When I asked why he said there was a contract out on me. I pleaded for him not to, but he wouldn't listen. I drew my sword and we fought. I was good, but Zer0 was the best. He was quick and cut my arm off. When I fell to the ground, he left me there to bleed out and die." Maya shook her head and covered her ears.

She didn't want to hear this, she didn't want to believe this. "Deny it all you want Maya!" Crystal shouted. "But Zer0 tried to kill me!" She looked at Zer0, to see his reaction. His head was dropped down. "Ashamed of your past? Zer0?" Crystal asked. "Maya," Zer0 finally spoke. "Leave. Please."

"What Zer0? Don't like your new girl hearing about what you did to me?"

"This doesn't involve her. This is between you and me."

Maya stood up and went for the elevator. "Congratulations Crystal." Zer0 growled. "You have successfully gotten me angry enough to want to finish the job I started years ago. How did you survive?" Maya stopped by the door of the elevator to hear the rest of the story. She answered "After you left me to die, some of the security guards found me. They brought me to a hospital where I recovered. They were going to arrest me, but you know how I can disappear so easily."

"Now what?" Zer0 asked. "Easy." Crystal responded. "I'm going to kill you." Zer0 shot up and drew his sword. Maya heard Crystal draw her sword. "Time to end this." Zer0 growled. She turned to see Zer0 and Crystal clash blades. The fight was a blur, their movements were that fast. "Did you think you changed?" Crystal mocked. "Did you think your past would stay buried?" Zer0 didn't respond, he just fought with everything he had. But Maya could see he was losing, not quickly, but Crystal's robot arm provided a small boost to her blows and it was tiring Zer0 out.

Crystal took a good swing that stunned Zer0 for a moment and she punched him with her normal arm. Then she sent her blade through his stomach. Maya ran towards them as Crystal slid her blade out. Crystal was about to kill Zer0 but Maya phase locked her and shoved her away from him. "Maya," Zer0 groaned "Why did you stay here?" Maya cried "Because I love you." Crystal laughed "Wrong choice Maya." She stood up and picked up her sword.

"You should have left when you had the chance. Now I have to kill you too."

Crystal charged and brought her blade down, but Zer0 swung his blade and blocked the hit. Zer0 stood up and clutched his stomach. "Stubborn as ever." Crystal cursed. She swung again, but Maya ducked and punched her in the stomach. Zer0 swung but Crystal ducked and kicked him in the stomach. She hit Maya in the face with the butt of her sword. Maya stumbled back but was ready to fight. But Crystal had her blade at Zer0's throat.

"This will end here and now." Crystal growled. Maya racked her brain to figure out how to save Zer0, and she found one. As quick as she could, Maya raised her arm and activated her slag orb ability. The orb hit Crystal in the chest and slammed her against the window. May grabbed Zer0's sword and charged Crystal. She stabbed Crystal in the chest and shattered the window. Maya got close to Crystal and growled "This time, stay dead." Maya kicked Crystal off the sword and sent her through the window.

Maya ran to Zer0, who was still on the ground. "Say something!" Maya cried. "I love you." He coughed. She laughed through the tears and started searching the desk for something. "For a high up guy," She thought "there has to be an emergency way out." She found a button underneath the desk and hit it. A panel next to the desk opened up and a fast-travel station rose up. She picked up Zer0 and fast travelled to Sanctuary.

She ran him to Zed's to get him fixed up. Zed told her she could leave and she did. She went home and sat in a chair. Her mind kept drifting back to Zer0 and his past. She shook the thoughts out and drifted off to sleep.

Maya woke up a few hours later. She stretched and headed for Zed's. "Hey Zed." She greeted as she entered. "Hey there, Maya." He responded. "I'm going to skip the chit chat and tell ya Zer0 ain't here."

"Oh, do you know where he went?"

"My guess. Home."

Maya nodded and headed for Zer0's place. She tried the door and found it unlocked. She went in and found the place dark. She tried upstairs and found Zer0 sitting on his bed, without a shirt and a bandage wrapped around his stomach. "Zer0." Maya called. He looked and weakly smiled. "Hey." He responded.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been better."

Maya sat down next to him. He seemed like he didn't want to even touch her. "Can I say something Maya?" Zer0 questioned. She nodded. "What happened with Crystal years ago," He started. "That won't happen with you. I would never hurt you. That was in the past, when I was obsessed with contracts and challenges and all of that." Maya interjected "That isn't who you are. Not anymore."

He smiled again, and this one had more heart behind it. Maya scooted closer and put her arm around him. Zer0 responded by putting his arm around her. "I love you Maya." He whispered. "I love you too." She returned. Zer0 stood up and went to a night stand. He opened the drawer and pulled something out. He sat back down and showed it to her: a gold chain with a "0" pendent on it.

"This was Crystal's." He shared. "I took it from her when I tried to kill her." Maya guessed "A trophy?"

"No. A reminder, of how I screwed up at a moment I had at true happiness."

"That's… interesting."

"But now I want you to have it. As a reminder of who I am going to protect with my life."

Maya felt tears in her eyes as Zer0 opened her hand and placed the pendent in it. She put the chain around her neck and turned to Zer0. "I love it." She cried. She wrapped her arms around Zer0 and buried her face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and laid back. She rolled on top of him and smiled. "Are we going to meet up with everyone?" Zer0 asked. "No," Maya responded "I think we should just spend some more time alone together."

"I like that idea."

Zer0 embraced Maya and sighed "I love you, Maya." She responded "I love you too, Zer0." They drifted off to sleep, together and in complete happiness.


	3. Chapter 3: Return to Athenas

Heyo! The Chief has returned! Sorry for the long wait, moving sucks. I know you don't want to hear me talk, so I present to you

Chapter 3: Return to Athenas

Maya flipped through a book on sirens at the Crimson Raiders HQ. She read the book at least a hundred times and yet she still couldn't find anything on siren origins. She rubbed her temples in frustration. The smell of coffee filled her nose. When she opened her eyes, she found a cup of coffee if front of her.

She took it and looked to the person who handed it to her: Zer0. They had been dating almost a year and Maya couldn't have been happier. "Have you found anything? You've been up almost a day." He questioned. She just stared at him with the same look a love struck school girl would have given. He gave up his suit and helmet for a grey t-shirt and black pants.

"Not a damn thing." She groaned.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not unless you've found something that I haven't found."

"There actually is something."

Maya looked at him with a shocked look and exclaimed "You found something?" He put an ECHO recorder on the table. "Where did you get this?" She questioned. "I kinda contacted the Order of the Impending Storm." He answered.

"You did what!"

"I'm sorry, Maya. I should have said something to you first."

He was about to take the recorder away when Maya grabbed his hand. "I'll see what it says." She sighed as she pressed paly on the recorder. The voice of Brother Harker exclaimed "Yes! We have indeed found something about sirens! I do believe that Maya would find this fascinating. We will await your arrival! Thank you for contacting us, Zer0." The recording stopped. "What do you want to do?" Zer0 questioned.

"I think the only choice I have is to go back." Maya sighed. Gaige came in and nearly tackled Zer0 to the ground. "Hi Maya!" She cheered. "Hi Zer0!" Gaige was basically a daughter to Zer0 and Maya. "Where are you going?" She questioned.

"Maya and I are going back to Maya's home town on Athenas." Zer0 answered. "We are?" Maya responded with surprise.

"Yes. We are."

"Why?"

"I made you a promise, remember?"

She wrapped her hand around the "0" pendant that hung around her neck. Zer0 gave it to her as a promise to always protect her. "Alright." She agreed. "Can I go?" Gaige asked. "I could be really helpful."

"Sorry Gaige, this is kinda personal."

"Fine, can I help fins a ship to Athenas at least?"

"Sure."

They were able to find a ship headed for Athenas and travelled

O000000000000000O

The ship landed on the forest planet of Athenas. Maya looked over at the town she was raised in. It was a town much like Sanctuary. The only difference was the large, castle that overlooked the town. "I'm back where it all started." Maya sighed.

The town looked so… peaceful. People milled around the town going about their business. "Come on." Zer0 urged. "We'll do this together." He took her hand and smiled. They walked together into the town.

People were giving her strange looks. A little boy stepped in their way. "Are you a siren?" He asked. Maya knelt down to his level and answered "Yes, I am."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to learn about my lineage."

"You aren't here to enslave us again?"

Maya had a shocked look on her face. A woman with blonde hair grabbed the child's hand and apologized "I am so sorry about that." The woman seemed a little panicked. "No, I'm not here to enslave anyone." Maya answered. She was a little hurt at what the child had said.

Zer0 put his hand on her shoulder. She just continued walking towards the castle. "Hey!" Someone shouted before they reached the steps. Maya turned to see a guy who looked like a bruiser in a leather jacket with the sleeves torn off. "What are you doing back?" He growled.

He was sitting on a bench whittling a piece of wood with a hunting knife. "I was asked to come back." Maya answered.

"Right."

Zer0 stepped in "Relax. We were invited here." The man responded "I know."

"Who are you exactly?"

"Name's Bash."

"And how do you know we were invited?"

Bask stood up and towered above them. "Because Brother Harker has talked about nothing but Maya coming back." He answered. "How do you know Brother Harker?" Maya questioned.

"I'm head of town security. Employed by Brother Harker."

Maya wasn't sure where to go after that statement. Zer0 assisted "Can you please take us to him?" Bash shrugged and headed up the stairs. He opened the door to a large hallway with a blue carpet heading down it. It led to a room with a large pool in the center.

There was a man in a brown robe sitting by the pool. "Brother Harker." Bash called. "The two we have been expecting have arrived." Brother Harker stood up and turned towards them. He pulled down his hood and revealed his bald head. His brown eyes sparkled when he saw Maya. "Thank you." He proclaimed "You may return to your post." Bash nodded and walked out. "Welcome back Maya." Brother Harker greeted. "Thank you, Brother Harker." She greeted indifferently. He walked up to her and gave her a hug.

Maya looked at Zer0 with a confused look. He just shrugged as Brother Harker let her go. "I'm glad you've come back." Brother Harker sighed. "It's good to see you too, Brother Harker." Maya responded.

"And this must be the man who contacted me."

He held out his hand and Zer0 shook it. "Zer0." He introduced. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Zer0." Brother Harker announced. "You said you found something?" Maya interjected.

"Ah yes! Please follow me."

He led them up a set of stairs into a library. There was a table with stacks of books with a map sitting in the center. "I've been researching sirens since you left." Brother Harker explained. "In the event you ever called for help." Maya looked over at Zer0, immediately regretting snapping at him back on Pandora. She walked over to the table with Brother Harker.

"Here." He pointed out on the map. It was a large mountain Maya had seen before. "What are you showing me?" Maya questioned. "This mountain erupted a little over a year ago." Brother Harker explained. "Right around the time of Handsome Jack's downfall."

"Interesting."

Zer0 questioned "What's so special about this mountain eruption?" Brother Harker answered "This mountain used to be twice its size. The eruption blasted half of it off. Plus it didn't bleed lava, eridium flowed from it." Maya felt her eyes widen. "Eridium?" She gasped. Brother Harker was about to say something when a bell rang.

His expression grew dark and he ran to the window. There were screams coming from the town. Zer0 and Maya ran to the window to see what was happening. She could see the shapes of the attackers. She recognized the creatures attacking the town: Guardians

There were a dozen of them. 2 Arch Guardians, 4 Sera Guardians, and 6 Principle Guardians. They were relentlessly attacking anyone they could find. Maya knew about them from what Lilith told her. "We have to help them!" Maya cried.

Brother Harker tried to stop them but they ran out before he could stop them. "The Guardians themselves are not that strong," Maya advised "But their shields are ridiculous. Zer0 nodded as he pulled out his sniper rifle. Maya pulled out her shock sniper and busted through the doors. "Take out the Arch Guardians first!" She ordered as she shot a few rounds into one.

As soon as its shield was down, Zer0 nailed it in the head. The Guardian crumpled and faded away. A Principle Guardian turned towards them and charged. Maya depleted its shield and Zer0 sliced it in half. Two Sera Guardians looked t them and started shooting.

Maya couldn't get a shot on them, so she phase locked one. All the attacks seemed to stop. All the remaining Guardians slowly approached Maya and Zer0."What the hell is going on?" Zer0 questioned. "I don't know." Maya answered.

A large Principle Guardian emerged from the forest and floated towards them. It spoke in a ghostly voice "Siren." It retracted its blades and put a boney finger on Maya's forehead. She felt her body grow heavy and she passed out.


	4. Chapter 4: Eridium Mountain

I'm going to get these chapters up as fast as I can. You ask and I will deliver!

Chapter 4: Eridium Mountain

When Maya collapsed after the Badass Guardian touched her, Zer0 lost it. He charged the Badass, but a Principle swung and hit him. He rolled out of the way, but felt blood. The Guardian had cut him from the right side of his waist to his left shoulder. He looked up to see the Badass Guardian pick up Maya and start carrying her off.

He charged again, but the Principle Guardian was fast. It swung again, but Zer0 moved. The swing struck him in the face, right up the middle of his left eyes. As Zer0 roared in pain, the Guardian stabbed his through the stomach. When the Guardian pulled its blade out, Zer0 passed out.

O00000000000000000O

He woke up in a bed. He tried to sit up, but groaned in pain. "Try not to move around." He heard someone advise. He looked around to find himself in a bedroom. There was a large dresser to his right and a nightstand with a mirror on it.

The room had blue walls. He turned to the person who sat in a chair next to him. She was Maya's height with brown hair tied back in a bun. She wore a black shirt with black pants. "Your injuries are pretty bad." She explained. "Who are you?" He groaned.

"My name is Marie."

"Zer0."

"You are a great friend to try and save Maya like that."

"More like a failure of a boyfriend."

Marie had a surprised look on her face. "Boyfriend?" She gasped. Zer0 forced himself up and graoned "Yep. Boyfriend."

"I've been her friend the entire time she was here. I never figured her to find a guy who wasn't afraid of her."

"Stranger things have happened on Pandora."

He ran his hand along the bandages on his chest and stomach. "We don't have any of the healing items like on Pandora. You will probably have scars." Marie sighed. He put his hand over his left eye and felt the bandages. "At least I can still see." He chuckled. Marie chuckled with him.

"Do you know where those thing took Maya?" Zer0 questioned. "I'm sorry, I don't. Brother Harker might." Marie answered. Zer0 stood up and threw on his shirt. "Where is he?" He questioned as he clipped his belt on. "The library. What are you thinking of doing?" Marie inquired.

"Saving my girlfriend."

He walked out of the bedroom and stopped. "Can you please show me to the library from here?" He sighed. Marie laughed and led him to the library. He found Brother Harker and Bash talking at the table.

"What's the plan?" Zer0 questioned as he approached the table. "You're in no condition to fight." Bash pointed out.

"I'm going after her and nothing you can say will stop me."

Bash nodded and returned to the map. "Brother Harker." Zer0 called. He looked up from the map. "What aren't you telling me?" Zer0 interrogated. Brother Harker sighed and confessed "These, things, have shown up before. When the mountain erupted, I sent a team to investigate. Bash was the leader of this team." Bash took over "We found ruins at the top of the mountain. It was like they were perfectly preserved or something. When we got close, those things attacked us. I had 10 good men with me, me and one other survived. The creatures attack every once in a while."

Zer0 pondered out loud "But why did they take Maya?" Bash responded "Your guess is as good as mine."

"I'm going after her."

Zer0 started going for the door when Brother Harker shouted "Wait!" Zer0 stopped and turned towards Brother Harker. "Assemble a group, Bash. He will need all the help he can get." Brother Harker ordered. Bash nodded and left. "Why do you fight so hard for Maya?" Brother Harker interrogated as he approached Zer0.

"Because I made her a promise," Zer0 explained "a promise to always protect her."

"What are you to her?"

"Her boyfriend."

"I see. Maya is like a daughter to me."

"I know and right now I need to save her."

"Go then and save her, for both of us."

Zer0 nodded and headed out. He opened the door and nearly ran into Bash. "Ready to go?" Bash questioned. "Ready." Zer0 responded.

"Let me lead the way. I know the quickest route."

Bash took the lead and travelled through the forest. They reached the mountain in a day's time. Zer0 looked upon the mountain in awe. It towered above the group, the summit not in view. Eridium flowed from the top like water.

"Good thing this planet wasn't under Hyperion's watch." He muttered. "Let's go!" Bash ordered. Zer0 snapped back into reality and looked over at him. He and his men were climbing a set of stairs that circled the mountain. "Were these stairs always here?" Zer0 questioned.

"No," Bash answered "these showed up after the eruption. Don't ask how, I just found them here. Zer0 wondered if the ten men Bash brought would be enough for them to combat the Guardians and save Maya. They eventually reached the summit. It looked like the ruins at the Vault of the Warrior. It was about the size of Opportunity with stone floors. There were large statues of Guardians that lined the edge of the summit with eridium flowing from their eyes. More statues created a walkway towards the center.

"I've got a bad feeling." Bash announced. Zer0 agreed with him, he felt like they were being watched. Zer0 drew his sword and walked towards the center. He looked around and saw Guardians floating through the statues. They didn't attack though, just observed.

Zer0 noticed a large statue at the center. This one wasn't a Guardian, it was human. It was faceless, but had wings and markings that he recognized: A sirens. He noticed Maya slumped against the base of the statue.

"Maya!" He shouted. As she looked up, the Badass Guardian appeared in front of her. Zer0 charged and clashed blades with the massive creature. They exchanged blows with lightning speed. Zer0 was at a disadvantage, the Guardian had twin blades. But Zer0 was the greatest swordsman known.

Zer0 parried a swing and swung, aiming for the Guardian's throat. His swing connected and lopped the Badass' head off. "I win." Zer0 growled. He heard gunfire and looked back. Bash and his men were fighting, probably the entire time he fought the Badass.

Zer0 ran towards the group as fast as he could. He saw Bash get his right arm cut off by a Principle. Bash bellowed and stabbed the Guardian with a hunting knife. Zer0 jumped into the fray and started slashing. The Guardians were finished off in a matter of minutes.

Zer0 ran to Maya as the group tended to their wounds. He wrapped his arms around her and cried "I thought I lost you." She wrapped her arms around him, and responded "You haven't. I'm still here." Bash called out "You have her, now let's go!" Zer0 was about to walk away, but Maya held him there.

"We can't leave." Maya announced. "Why not?" Zer0 asked. She pointed to the writing on the base of the statue. He couldn't make heads or tails of it. "What about it?" Zer0 questioned.

"It says," Maya translated "a siren's love will unlock the secrets of her beginning."

"What does it mean?"

"I'm not sure, but I want to stay. At least for a little while to see if I can figure it out."

Zer0 sighed and shouted "Bash! You and your men can head home. Maya and I are going to stay here for a little while longer." Bash questioned as he tied a bandage around his stump "Are you sure? What if there are any Guardians left?"

"I don't think there are, and if there were, they would leave us alone."

Bash nodded and ordered his men to get any supplies they could spare. They gave up the supplies and left. "What happened to you?" Maya questioned. "What do you mean?" He responded. She put her hand on his cheek and brushed the bandage with her thumb.

"Oh, yeah." He remembered. "I got a little hurt trying to save you when you were kidnapped." She retorted "How do you forget getting hurt?"

"I was too focused on saving you."

She smiled and hugged him. "I'm going to get some firewood." He announced. "Set up a camp while I'm gone." Maya nodded and started setting up while he headed down stairs. He gathered enough wood for them to survive the night and brought it back up. Maya had the camp set up by the time he got back.

They cooked dinner and ate. Zer0 sat next to Maya with his arm around her the whole time. "I'm glad you came to save me." She sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Of course I came to save you." He responded. "I promised to always protect you." She smiled and pulled him close.

She kissed him passionately and pulled him close. Before he could wrap his arms around her, she stood up and went to the tent. She slid her belt off and dropped it while gesturing for him to follow. He followed her into the tent and laid with her in happiness.


	5. Chapter 5: Origins of the Siren

It's not over yet! I've been planning these chapters out the whole time I was gone!

Chapter 5: Origins of the Siren

Maya woke up in the arms of her lover. She sat up and stretched. She felt Zer0's hand slide onto her hip. "Good morning, my love." He yawned. "Good morning dear." She responded.

He sat up and wrapped her in a hug. He let her go and started getting dressed. She followed his lead and dressed herself. They got out of the tent and looked around. They were still perfectly alone, so signs of movement or life."

"Last night was amazing." Maya complimented. "I love you Zer0." He was about to respond when the ground began to shake. Maya looked at the statue, the writing glowed purple. A section of the statue's base split and opened to reveal a passage. "Where does that go?" Maya wondered out loud.

"Only one way to find out." Zer0 answered. He pulled out a flashlight and headed down the path. It was a spiral staircase, leading deeper into the mountain. They followed it until they reached a large room. The room was suddenly lit up by a giant eridium crystal in the center.

A woman appeared over the crystal. She had blonde hair and wore a white robe. Maya knew she was a siren because of the white wings and markings. "My fellow siren," she spoke "I have created this temple, to tell you of how the siren lineage will begin. Maya and Zer0 were both stunned at what was unfolding before them.

"This eridium crystal holds the key to understanding the runes. I, the Siren Mother, will divide myself into six separate sirens to balance my power, and only six will exist at one time." The woman continued. A wall lit up to show what the Siren Mother spoke of. She continued "One shall have the power to walk from one dimension to another." Another wall lit up to reveal phase walk. "Another that can cloud the minds of countless others and bend them to her will." Another wall lit to reveal phase mist.

"Another shall have the power to meld with technology, control it, and pull information into the real world." A wall revealed phase shift. "Another that can cause quakes so powerful, it will open a portal to another dimension, causing disaster in her wake." Another revealed phase quake. "Another that may trap her foes in a dimension where it will crush them." The next wall revealed Maya's power, phase lock.

"And finally, another Siren Mother, who may learn all the powers and inherit my memories, so if my line is lost, others will know of who we are." Maya looked at the images on the wall with shock. The Siren Mother finished "This will be our future. Take what you have learned, my fellow siren, and good luck." The woman vanished, but the crystal and walls still emitted light for them to see. Maya fell to her knees.

She couldn't believe it, she finally found it. "Right back where it all started." She gasped. Zer0 ran up next to her and panicked "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just so much to take in."

"Let's get some fresh air."

He helped her up and brought her outside. She sat down to catch her breath while Zer0 broke the camp down. "Are you okay to walk?" Zer0 questioned. She nodded and stood up. Together, they returned to the town.

The people were more welcoming of Maya this time. People would smile and wave at her. "What changed these people?" Maya asked. "Not sure, maybe after seeing you try to save the town." He answered. She shrugged and returned to the castle.

There she reunited with Brother Harker and her old friend, Marie. She hugged them. "What happened?" Brother Harker questioned. Maya explained everything that transpired. They listened with mouths a gape at the story. "Amazing." Marie gasped. "What are you going to do now?"

Maya responded "Return to Pandora. Hyperion still has to be dealt with, and then there are the other Vaults." Brother Harker sighed "It is sad to see you go."

"I'll be back soon. There is someone who would love to see these ruins." She hugged Brother Harker and Marie goodbye. She took Zer0's hand and went for a ship bound for Pandora, bound for home.

Sorry for this being such a short chapter, I got one more for tonight so don't go away! A special thanks to Sango-is-alone for the siren powers. I asked first before I wrote this so don't get all huffy people who noticed the similarity.


	6. Chapter 6: Future on Pandora

Sorry for the spamming of chapters, I've been so excited about posting new chapters! XD Don't worry, I've still got more, but this one will blow your minds!

Chapter 6: Future on Pandora

Zer0 and Maya returned to Sanctuary after their long trip from Athenas. "Do you think anyone noticed we were gone?" Maya questioned. "It's been almost a month. Trips to Athenas are pretty long." Zer0 responded "I doubt it. Probably didn't even notice." Zer0 opened the door to their home to hear a cluster of people shout "Surprise!" All of their friends were in their home, Brick and Krieg held up a sign saying "Welcome Home."

Gaige hugged them both and greeted "Welcome home!" She let them go so everyone else could greet them. Axton announced "This was all Gaige's idea." She tilted her head to the side and smiled. They drank and talk about what happened on Athenas.

"I can't believe it." Lilith gasped. "That's how sirens came to be." Maya agreed "I know, it's amazing." Mordecai added "Plus dealing with those Guardians. Not an easy thing to fight." Zer0 ran his finger along the scar through his eye and commented "You're telling me." Everyone laughed and Maya yawned.

Brick announced "It is getting pretty late. I'm going to turn in for the night." Everyone agreed and headed for home. Maya and Zer0 went upstairs and laid in bed. "I don't know why I'm so tired." She yawned as she held Zer0. She felt asleep almost instantly.

Zer0 woke up early and got out of bed, careful not to wake Maya. He got his gear on and slipped out. He was about to enter Pierce Station when Axton called "Hey Zer0!" He turned to see him running towards him. "Can I ask you something?" Axton questioned. "Is it important?" Zer0 rebutted. "I'm kinda on a schedule right now."

"I think it's important."

"Is it time sensitive?"

"Not really."

"Good. Come with me and you can ask."

Zer0 travelled to the Caustic Caverns. Axton digistructed next to him and asked "What are we doing here?" Zer0 answered "I need eridium."

"Eridium? For what?"

"Something personal."

"Couldn't you use a bar like what we give to Crazy Earl?"

"No, I need something fresh. Something I can mold."

He saw Axton shrug as he started running through the caverns. They ran to the other side and stopped at a mine cart. "What are we going to do now?" Axton questioned. Zer0 started pushing the cart and exclaimed "Push this cart to the grinder." Axton started pushing with him.

They were almost to the first air lock when crystaliscs popped out of the ground. "I don't have time for this!" Zer0 cursed. "I got this!" Axton announced as he put his turrets on the sides of the cart. The turrets shot the crystalisics until they died. Axton opened the air lock as Zer0 pushed through.

Threshers popped out, but the turrets made quick work of them. Axton opened the second air lock and varkid larva crawled out. Zer0 pulled out his revolver and started shooting them. "Thanks for the help." Zer0 thanked. "This would have been a lot harder on my own." Axton responded "Not a problem."

Axton opened the final air lock and panted "Are we almost there?" Zer0 panted in response "Almost." They pushed the cart until it fell onto the conveyer belt. Zer0 pulled the lever and started the crushing mechanism. The sounds and vibrations caused the varkids to crawl from their hiding spots.

"Here we go again." Axton groaned as he threw out his turrets. Zer0 pulled out his revolver and drew his sword. He started shooting the varkids when Axton shouted over the roar of his turrets "Can I ask my question now?" Zer0 shouted back "Sure, why not!"

"It's about Gaige!"

"What about her?"

"I want to ask her out!"

The fighting stopped and Zer0 turned towards Axton. "You want to ask Gaige out?" Zer0 repeated. "Yes." Axton confirmed.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 23, and she's 18. I'm probably her best option."

"Okay, why ask me then?"

"She looks to you like a father. It only seemed appropriate.

Zer0 pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed "Fine." Axton was about to say something but Zer0 exclaimed "But if you hurt her, you know what I'm capable of." Axton nodded his head vigorously. Zer0 smiled and shook his hand. The sounds of the crushing mechanism stopped.

Zer0 ran over to the eridium chunks and started to cut and mold the eridium. He filed it and molded it to the right size and shape he needed it for. "May I ask again," Axton inquired "what do you need it for?" Zer0 stood up and proclaimed "Purple is Maya's favorite color."

Earlier that morning…

Maya woke up alone. "Where's Zer0 gone to?" She thought. That thought immediately vanished when she felt her stomach turn. She ran into the bathroom and threw up. "What the hell." She groaned.

She threw up again and moaned "This can't be good." She cleaned herself up and went to Zed's to see if he could figure out what's wrong with her. He performed a few, strange tests on her. "I've found two, medically sound answers for yer problem." He announced as he jotted down a few notes on his clipboard. "And?" Maya questioned as she hopped off the operating table.

"You are either a) host to an alien parasite."

"I highly doubt that."

"Or the more likely option, you're pregnant."

Maya stared at him with a shocked look. Zed congratulated "Let me be the first to say congratulations!" Maya said in disbelief "Yeah, thanks." She left and sat on a bench near the Sanctuary tower. "I'm pregnant." She repeated over and over.

She dropped her face into her hands and sighed "I'm pregnant with Zer0's child." She got up and went to the Crimson Raiders HQ, hoping Lilith would be there. She went upstairs and found Lilith with Gaige. "Hey Maya!" Gaige beamed. "What happened to you?" Lilith questioned.

Maya sat down on the couch next to Lilith, Gaige sat on the armrest. "I'm pregnant." Maya sighed. Gaige and Lilith both gasped. "Oh my god!" Lilith gasped. "Yay!" Gaige cheered. "I'm going to have a little sibling!"

"Gaige! Settle down! What are you and Zer0 going to do?"

Maya dropped her head into her hands. "I have no idea." She groaned. "We haven't even talked about our future, or getting married or anything!"

"How do you think he's going to feel about this?"

Maya started to panic. "Oh my god, you're right! What if he doesn't want kids! What if he dumps me? I'm freaking out!" Gaige and Lilith sat her back down and comforted her. "I'm sure he isn't going to leave you." Lilith assured. "Yeah." Gaige added. "He loves you. Zer0 will stick with you." Maya sighed "I have no clue what to do now."

Zer0 and Axton walked onto the second floor. Axton gave a thumbs up and Gaige squealed. She ran over to him and hugged him. "Hey there." Zer0 greeted. "How is it going?" Maya shot off the couch and shouted "Where have you been!"

"Whoa. I just went out for a bit. Needed to pick something up."

"You should have said something! Or left a note or anything!"

He put his hands on her shoulders and apologized "I'm sorry. I should have said something."

"No, I'm sorry. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

She wrung her hands, trying to find a way to tell him. "I'm not quite sure how to tell you this, so I'm just going to say it." Zer0 had a worried look on his face. "What?" he asked nervously.

"I'm… I'm pregnant."

Zer0 had a look of surprise and shock on his face. "Pregnant?" He managed to choke out. She nodded her head. "And I'm?" She nodded her head again. Maya was becoming disheartened at his response.

He threw his hand in his pocket and dropped to one knee. He pulled out a ring and proposed "Marry me Maya." She threw her hands to her mouth and gasped. "I love you, Maya." He went on. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our child." She felt tears run down her face.

"Yes. Yes, Zer0! Yes!" She cried. He hugged her and spun her around while everyone cheered. He slipped the ring onto her finger and she looked at it. The ring had a dazzling piece of eridium on it. "You remembered." She cried.

"Only the best for you." He assured. She hugged him and kissed him. She let him go and brought her hands to her stomach. He placed his hand on hers and laughed "I never thought about becoming a parent, but I'm glad that we are. I love you Maya." She smiled and responded "I love you too Zer0"

BAM! Didn't see that coming did ya! That's enough for tonight. More chapters will be up soon, I promise. Stay tuned to see what happens next!


	7. Chapter 7: Assassins and Knights

I know I left off with a bit of a shocker, but I;m far from done!

Chapter 6: Assassins and Knights

Maya sat in her room at her home. She was reading a book on motherhood. She set the book down and ran her hands along her swollen stomach. "Soon." She sighed. "Soon, we will start a family." She was waiting on Zer0 to bring back her latest craving.

She heard the door open and close. She was able to get herself up and walked downstairs. Her husband was in the kitchen cutting up the fruit he probably got from Wurmwater. She walked up behind him and hugged him. It was a little awkward with her belly, but she was able to get her arms around him.

"Hey hun!" She greeted. "Hello dear." He yawned. As soon as he had a manageable slice, she grabbed it and started eating. He stretched and sat down in an arm chair. She sat on the arm of the chair and questioned between bites "So how has your day been?"

She looked at him to see him knocked out. She laughed and kissed his forehead. She walked outside and sat on the bench, finishing her fruit. Krieg sat down next to her and asked "How are you doing today, Maya?" She responded "Pretty good."

"How much longer?"

"Shouldn't be too much longer, but you never really know."

"How's Zer0 in all of this?"

"Unconscious. I've been working him too hard."

"Probably. Can you tell him I'm looking for him when he wakes up?"

"Sure. What do you need?

"The bandit leader attacking Opportunity, Goran, is getting a little big. We need to take him out."

"Why not Mordecai?"

"He gets a little too drunk before missions like these."

"I'll let him know."

Krieg got up and went to his home. Maya forced herself up and went home herself. She walked in to find Zer0 still asleep in the chair. She tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped. "WHA!" He barked. "Krieg is looking for you." She laughed. "An assassination."

"Alright. I'll go talk to him."

He stood up and stretched. "I'll be home soon." He announced as he grabbed his gear. He waved as he walked out the door. Maya sat down in the chair and felt a slight kick. She giggled as she rubbed her stomach.

Zer0 went to Krieg's place and knocked on the door. He opened the door and greeted "Hey Zer0. Did Maya tell you?" Zer0 responded "Yeah, who are we going after?"

"Goran, the bandit leader attacking Opportunity."

"Alright. Let's go."

They fast travelled to the Highlands and walked through the old Hyperion outpost. Most of Hyperion's troops were diverted to protecting Opportunity. They walked until they found a spot that overlooked the bandit camp. Zer0 pulled out his sniper rifle and laid down. He looked around the camp until he found Goran.

He had spikey brown hair and wore a blood covered psycho mask. He wore a black leather jacket with the sleeves torn off and a white shirt. His black pants were worn and torn. "I've got my sights on him." Zer0 announced. He lined up his shot and pulled the trigger.

Goran's head became a bloody mess. "He's done." Zer0 proclaimed. "Well done." A deep, dark voice exclaimed behind 0 rolled over in time to see Krieg being thrown off the ledge. A black hand covered his face and picked him up.

"You will serve me now." The voice proclaimed. Zer0 felt a constricting feeling that turned into a blistering pain. He blacked out

Maya was reading her book when there was a frantic knocking at her door. She answered it to find a winded Gaige. "Krieg…Zer0…Trouble." She panted. "Take a breath and calm down. Maya advised. Gaige grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to Zed's.

Axton and Salvador stood by the operating table with Krieg on it. He looked like he went several rounds with Brick in an MMA fight. "What happened?" Maya questioned. "Where's Zer0?" Krieg groaned "We were ambushed. I didn't see who it was. They threw me from the cliff and left me to the threshers."

"What about Zer0?"

"I don't know. I think they took him."

Maya sat down and put her face in her hands. Gaige comforted "I'm going to find him." Axton and Salvador stood behind her. They walked out, probably heading for the fast travel station. Maya felt tears run down her face.

She went back to her home and sat in the chair. She put her hands on her stomach and cried "Don't worry. They'll find your daddy." She just sat there and cried "They have to find him."

Gaige grew depressed after the hunt for Zer0. They searched everywhere for him and found nothing. She went and knocked on Maya's door to deliver the bad news. Maya threw open the door with a smile on her face. She saw Gaige's face and went to the chair.

She sat down and began to cry. Gaige put her arms around her and comforted her. She stayed there with her through the night until she fell asleep. Gaige sighed and laid on the couch. Her ECHO went off and she answered it.

It was Axton. "Gaige," He called, "get to the fast travel station." She got up and went to the station. "What's going on?" She asked. "We received a call from a new group, the Black Knights." He answered.

"And?"

"They want a truce with the Crimson Raiders."

"Have they caused any problems?"

"No, they mainly just harass the Sawteeth."

"And we want to go for this truce?"

"We're going to see. Talk to the leader and see what they are about."

They travelled to the Eridium Blight and went to the location they were told to be at: The old Hyperion outpost, the same one they defeated Mars at. The outpost had become fortified into a small fortress. There were men with sniper rifles pointed at them on the top of the wall. A man walked out of the door and approached them. He wore black body armor with black pants.

He also wore a black ski mask with a white skull painted on it. "What's your business here?" He growled. "We are from the Crimson Raiders." Axton announced.

"Follow me."

The man led them through the courtyard. Gaige looked around and observed the training that was going on. Men and women were training with swords, axes, buzz saws and guns. "Looks like they are training an army." She thought. They entered the large building in the back into a massive room.

The place looked busier than Moxxi's with men and women either pushing crates or running from one hallway to another. "Sorry for the mess." The man apologized. "Still trying to get this place up for operational standards." He took them to the end of the room and entered the elevator. He pressed the button for the bottom floor and the elevator lurched downward. It took a while, but finally stopped.

The doors opened to a massive room. Giant torches lit the red and gold rug that lead to a white throne. The man who sat on the throne wore black armor that made him look like a knight. His helmet was a skull with a crown made of reptilian fangs. The body of the armor was scaled and the shoulders hed three spikes pointed up.

His waist had a belt with a skull on the face plate. His gauntlets had spiked fingers. His hand rested on the hilt of a massive sword stabbed into the ground. It had to be at least 10 feet long and a foot wide. The man himself stood at least 8 feet tall.

"Kneel before him." The man that escorted them advised. "It's a show of respect." Gaige was the first to step forward. She dropped to one knee about 5 feet from the man. "Arise child." The man spoke. His voice sent a chill down her spine.

She stood up and looked at the man. "I am Titan." He proclaimed. "And who are you?" She managed to choke out "Gaige, the mechromancer."

"And you are from the Crimson Raiders?"

"Yes."

"Then I welcome you."

"Thank you, may I ask? What would you have done if I was, let's say, an assassin?"

The man stood up and towered over her. "Then my personal guard would have removed your head by now." He proclaimed. Gaige looked around, but couldn't see anyone. Then she noticed someone standing on top of the throne. She didn't notice him since they wore a black cloak that blended in with the darkness.

"Creepy." Axton muttered. An explosion shook the building. Over the ECHO, a woman reported "Sir! The Sawteeth are hitting us hard!" Titan pulled his ECHO out and responded "On my way." He put it away and requested "Would you please assist? It would be a good show of our new alliance."

Salvador roared "Hell yeah!" Titan's personal guard seemed to glide over to Titan. "Prepare yourselves!" Titan announced. He raised his hand and his sword flew into his hand. He waved it in circles and the shadows seem to surround them.

He swung to the side and the shadows disappeared. They were in the courtyard. All the soldiers were taking up battle positions. Something slammed against the doors. Suddenly, the doors were being pulled apart by a GOD-liath.

Several psychos charged into the courtyard. Gaige summoned Deathtrap and started shooting. Axton threw out his turrets and Salvador started Gunzerking. The fight was going well until the GOD-liath fully opened the door and started fighting. It began swinging at anything that moved.

Then it jumped towards Titan as he was chopping up bandits. Gaige watched as Titan's guard shot forward with lightning speed and slashed the GOD-liath in half. Everything seemed to stop as the pieces hit the ground. The remaining Sawteeth started running away as the Knights killed the stragglers. Gaige walked up to Titan's guard.

"Those moves." She thought. "That speed." She grabbed the back of his hood and yanked down. The guard turned and confirmed Gaige's suspicion: It was Zer0.


	8. Chapter 8: Memories and New Life

Chapter 8: Memories and New Life

Maya was eating to try and relieve her sadness. "Where are you Zer0?" She sighed. "I don't know if I can raise this child on my own." Her ECHO went off and she answered it. "Hello?" She questioned. "It's Gaige." She answered.

"What is it?"

"We found him."

Maya nearly dropped the ECHO when she heard that. "Where." Maya demanded.

"Old Hyperion outpost. There is one thing."

"What?"

"He has no memory."

"I'm still coming."

Maya was sure Gaige was trying to protest, but she hung up and went for the fast-travel station. She travelled to the Eridium Blight and went to the fortress. She simply walked through the open doors and saw Axton sitting in front of the building at the end. "Where is he?" Maya demanded. Axton stood up and opened the door for her.

She walked in to see Salvador and Gaige talking with Zer0. He was shaking his head at them. She felt tears well up in her eyes. "Zer0!" She cried. He looked up at her.

She ran (or the equivalent of a run for a pregnant woman) and hugged him. She felt him slowly put his arms around her. "I'm guessing you're Maya." He commented. "Yes." She cried. "You really don't remember." He smiled apologetically and sighed "I'm sorry, I don't."

She wiped her eyes and proclaimed "It's okay." Gaige jumped in "It is?"

"Yes because I'm going to bring him back."

She looked back at him and smiled. He smiled and exclaimed "I can start by saying you're really pretty." She took his hand and questioned "Where is your room?" He took her up to his room and opened the door. The room was extravagant.

The floor was white marble with a large bed on the right. A large window held a balcony that overlooked the Blight. Several chairs were set around a fire pit near the balcony. "This room is amazing." Maya gasped. "Yep." Zer0 admitted. "It pays to be the big boss's bodyguard."

"I can tell."

"What would you like to do now?"

She took his hand and sat him on the seats by the fire pit. She sat down next to him and sighed "I guess I have to start at the beginning." She told him how he went by "Zer0", and their adventures as Vault Hunters. She told him how he nearly sacrificed himself to save her and it started their relationship. She took off her pendant and placed it in his hand.

"You gave this to me as a promise." She explained as she felt tears run down her face. "A promise to always protect me." He reached up and wiped the tears from her face. She smiled and told the story of the pendant. She told the story of them going to Athenas and discovering the origins of sirens. She traced the scar on his face and sighed "You got this scar trying to save me."

He grabbed her hand and smiled. She placed their hands on her stomach and she finished "And this is our child. You proposed to me when I told you I was pregnant." Zer0 had a look on his face, like he was thinking very hard. He looked at her, the pendant, then to her again. "I'm getting a massive headache right now." He groaned.

"I'm sorry." Maya apologized. "I thought if I reminded you of what we went through, it might trigger something.

"It's okay. It makes a lot of sense."

"I'll go now. Give you some time for your thoughts."

She stood up and was about to go for the door when Zer0 grabbed her hand. "Don't go." He plead. "Please stay." She looked at him with a smile. He stood up and sighed "I don't want you to leave. I feel…complete with you here." He took the pendant and put it around her neck.

"I felt, empty, until you came here." He continued. "I may not remember, but being with feels, right." She wrapped him in a hug and cried "Don't worry. We can make it through this." She looked up and he kissed her. He let her go and she asked "Still nothing?"

"Nothing."

She sighed and went to the bed. She tried to climb in, but was having trouble. She felt Zer0 help her into the bed. "Now you get in," Maya instructed "And sit against the headboard." He climbed in and with his back against the headboard.

She adjusted herself so she was leaned against his chest in between his legs. "You had me start sleeping like this when I started getting big." She pointed out. "Why?" He questioned.

"You said you loved holding me in your arms."

She felt his arms wrap around her and he whispered "This is perfect." She leaned her head back and he kissed her cheek. "Goodnight Maya." He yawned. "Goodnight Zer0." She responded as she fell asleep in her husband's arms.

Maya woke up the next morning, alone. "This seems familiar." She groaned. The door opened and Zer0 backed in. He was pulling a cart with food on it. "Good morning Maya." He beamed.

"Anything yet?" She asked in hope.

"Nothing yet."

She sighed as he pulled the cart to her. He kissed her cheek and proclaimed "Breakfast!" She giggled and questioned "For me? You shouldn't have." Zer0 picked up a piece of bacon and ate it, chuckling "It's also mine." They both laughed and there was a knock at the door.

Zer0 answered it and grew rigid. He stepped aside and Titan walked in. "Sir," Zer0 spat out "this is unexpected." Titan retorted "Indeed, but this is important." He walked over to Maya and sighed "I have wronged you, my dear."

Maya looked at him with a confused look. He pressed on "I required a bodyguard, one of exceptional skill. Zer0 fit my criteria. Knowing he would never work for me, so I wiped his memory." Maya felt anger arise in her. Zer0 had a look of pure shock. Before he could respond, Titan finished "Now seeing what I took from him, I will return what was stolen."

He raised his hand to Zer0's face and grabbed hold. The shadows of the room crawled up is body enveloped Zer0's head. After a moment, the shadows dissipated and he released Zer0. Zer0 dropped to his knees, gasping for air. He stood up and punched Titan.

He grabbed his hand and bellowed in pain. "I deserved that." Titan admitted. Zer0 glared at him, then he looked to Maya. His expression changed to pure joy at her sight. "Maya." He cried.

"Zer0." She cried as well. He ran over to her and hugged her. Something caused the building to shake. Over the ECHO Axton shouted "The Sawteeth are back! They have a lot more this time!" The building shook again. Another person reported "Sawteeth have infiltrated the building!"

At that point Maya wailed in pain. "No!" She cursed. "Not now!" She looked to see the sheets soaked. "Zer0." She cried. Titan hopped onto the ECHO and declared "To battle stations! And get medics to my location!"

Medics were there in minutes. "Help her!" Titan ordered. "Zer0! Stay here and keep your wife safe!" Titan rushed out of the room.

Zer0 let the medics do their work and he stepped out. He shut the door behind him and drew his weapons. Almost instantly, a dozen psychos ran around the corner. Zer0 started popping rounds into them. He charged and slashed them to pieces.

He fought them off as more bandits rounded the corner. "I will fight." He repeated aloud. "I will survive! I will protect my family!" He slashed and shot until he was out of ammo. He slashed and swung his sword at every bandit he saw. He took out every bandit and stood in the blood covered hallway.

Three badass Psychos came around the corner and charged. Zer0 fought them and held them back. He was amazed at how long he was able to keep the psychos back. He hit one psycho, but another hit him in the side, slamming him against the wall. The psychos gathered around him and raised their pipes.

They were about to crush her when a loud shriek filled the hall. Everything seemed quiet except for cries, cries of a child. Two psychos went to the room while the last stayed. One psycho kicked the door down and Zer0 reacted by swinging his sword, cutting the psycho that stayed in half. He then threw his sword and it nailed the psycho that kicked the door in the head.

The psycho collapsed and Zer0 shot over. He grabbed his sword and faced the remaining psycho. He raised his blade and growled "Stay the hell away from my family." The remaining psycho charged and clashed with him. He blocked every blow and dodged one.

Zer0 slashed the psycho's hand off then cut his leg. When the psycho dropped, he cut off his head. The world seemed silent again except for the cries of his child. He sheathed his blade and looked at Maya. She was holding a blanket with joy in her eyes.

He sat on the bed and put his arm around her. He felt tears in his eyes as he looked upon his new born child. "It's a girl." Maya cried as well. "Our baby girl." Zer0 cried. He held a finger to his child, and she grabbed on.

"She's beautiful." He sighed.

"What will we call her?"

"Angel."

"Our little Angel."

He took Angel from Maya and cradled her in his arms. "Hey there Angel." He greeted to the calming new born. "I'm your dad, and I'm going to protect you. Just like your mother." The other Vault Hunters ran into the room with their weapons raised. They lowered their weapons when they saw Zer0. "Everyone," He announced "I'd like you all to meet mine and Maya's daughter, Angel." Gaige was the first to approach.

"Hi Angel." She greeted. "I'm your big sister, Gaige." Everyone got in their introductions, and Zer0 brought Angel back to Maya. "We're parents now." Maya cried as she took Angel. Zer0 sat down next to her and put his arms around her.

The group returned to Sanctuary. "We're going to head home." Zer0 announced. No one argued and let them leave. Maya carried Angel upstairs and set her in the crib made for her. Angel fell asleep almost instantly.

Maya simply watched her newborn sleep. Zer0 put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "We're going to be good parents." Zer0 assured. She put her arms on his shoulders and agreed "I know. We have each other, and now we have Angel." They both watched their baby sleep.

"I love you Maya."

"I love you too Zer0."

Thank you all for reading, this will not be the last we've seen of Zer0 and his family, more is to come. Keep an eye out for "New Pandora", my next writing detailing the adventures of Angel, Maya and Zer0's daughter. And keep up the writing! I like to read too

-Chief


End file.
